


Hope And Patience

by tereomaori



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Loneliness, Love, POV Arwen Undómiel, Poetry, Rivendell | Imladris, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tereomaori/pseuds/tereomaori
Summary: While the sun setsShe sitsWaitingFor oneShe misses





	Hope And Patience

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker, but I'm doing my best:)

While the sun sets  
She sits  
Waiting  
For one  
She misses  
So hard  
It makes her feel empty   
Her days have been so dull  
There was laughter  
And there were songs  
As there always were  
But they couldn’t reach her  
Couldn’t touch her heart these days  
Because he’s late  
Again  
It’s not unusual  
But it almost drives her mad  
Every single time  
She’s staring into the dusk  
Can’t tear herself away  
From the window  
Because that’s where she would  
First see him  
If he came  
But dusk is deepening  
As the shimmering gardens  
Below her  
Start to blur  
Through the haze   
Of her tears


End file.
